


Nice Guy

by overdose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn Video, he doesn't succ takuto off jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Everyone wanted to fuck Akira's mouth, and they did.He thought it was a well-hidden secret from the girls and teachers until the student counselor asked to see him.





	Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> we're horny for takuto

Akira had an agreement with the boys in his school when one day, he got caught sucking off a classmate by two boys in the bathroom. Instead of snitching on Akira, they wanted to join in on the fun. Word spread around in their large friend group, and soon Akira couldn't find a way out of the predicament. Every day after classes finished, he entered the boy's bathroom, and a group waited there for him.

Everyone wanted to see Akira on his knees, taking cock after cock in his mouth. He had no problem with it and didn't mind when the boys took out their phones. They took photos of Akira's cum covered face, his wet lips, and stained glasses. Some even took videos, pushing the camera right at Akira. He stared while sucking someone off, batting his pretty eyelashes.

Akira wasn't stupid and knew the videos were going to spread around. The only people to receive them were male students, including Ryuji and Mishima. They figured Akira had too much fun, and let him do his own thing.

Some of the boys would pull Akira to the bathroom, show him a video, and grin at him. The quiet, composed Akira Kurusu looked different from the slutty boy on his knees, taking five or ten cocks at once. They would stare at him in the halls with a look Akira soon figured out the meaning of. Everyone wanted to fuck Akira's mouth, and they did.

He thought it was a well-hidden secret from the girls and teachers until the student counselor asked to see him. Akira shook his head at his thoughts. Maruki-san probably wanted to see him because of the Kamoshida incident, nothing else. Entering the office, he locked eyes with Takuto Maruki and felt his heart take a leap.

Akira had seen Takuto before, passing the halls, and he heard great things about him, but he never took a good look until now. Even sucking dick didn't make him feel that good, that flustered. Romance wasn't his thing, but sex was. Maybe he was into men older than him and not his age.

"Akira-kun, take a seat," Takuto said with a kind, welcoming smile, pointing to the couch.

"Am I in trouble?" Akira asked as he sat.

The counselor took a sip of the apple juice on his table and chuckled. "No, no. No one sent here is in trouble… most of the time."

Akira pushed up his glasses.

"I've heard certain things about you, Akira-kun. Rumors. You're a criminal, and you've done some pretty bad things in your previous school." Takuto began. Akira heard them all. "I know these rumors aren't true since I've gone over your file. All you had was one little mishap with the police. Other than that, there's something else that's troubling about you."

There was silence. Akira gulped and tried to avoid Takuto's gaze that made him blush and tense up. He knew what the counselor was talking about. The boys usually kept their mouth shut and the videos to their own groups. Did a teacher catch them? Overhear them? He looked down at the floor, playing with his fingers.

"Akira-kun… how old are you? Because you and a whole lot of students can get in trouble if you're underage."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Akira blurted and felt like hitting himself right after.

"Well, let me tell you…" Takuto left the couch after taking one final sip of his juice, approaching Akira. "You've done a good job hiding what you do, but with one small misclick, someone played a video right in my office. It was entertaining, to say the least."

"Am I in trouble?" Akira decided to stand up as well.

"You should be. Since you're underage, I need to report this, but... I'm a nice guy. Tell your boyfriends to be a little more careful, and that they should delete the videos, Akira-kun."

Akira scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They're not my boyfriends. I don't have one."

"Really? What a shame," Takuto lifted his hand and cupped Akira's cheek, stroking it. "You're so pretty, too, especially when…" he almost leaned in and closed the small gap between them. "No, I shouldn't... What kind of counselor would I be?"

Akira's heart leaped out of his chest. Takuto looked really tempting, his white coat and tie made for pulling. "You said you were a nice guy," Akira took a step closer, and their eyes met again. His hands wandered to Takuto's tie. "Am I in the wrong for taking advantage of that, Maruki-san?" and he pulled him closer.

"No, but I am. I rather enjoy my job," Takuto said under his breath. "I thought you would act different than the videos, but… you're still shy and needy. I can see it in your eyes, Akira-kun. You're flustered."

Akira bit his lips and felt his face turn red hot. Frowning, he removed his hands from Takuto's tie. Romance definitely wasn't his thing.

"Maybe the rumors are getting to you." Takuto chuckled and returned his hand to Akira's cheek. "We should set up appointments, and you can talk to me about how they affect you."

"I don't talk much."

"That's okay. I've had plenty of shy students before," the counselor leaned close and didn't stop this time. "They tend to open up with more sessions."

Nothing more needed to be said. Akira tensed up, his body moving on its own when he saw Takuto nearing in. His breath smelled like apple juice. Impatient, Akira closed the gap with his lips, kissing Takuto. The older man took quick control of the kiss, gently holding Akira's face. He didn't know if kissing an older man was worse than sucking off boys his age and recording it. Well, it didn't matter now.

They finally broke the kiss when it went on for too long, losing their breath and gasping for air. Takuto grinned and reached for another box of apple juice, offering it to Akira.

"So, I'll see you next week?" he asked.

"Yeah," Akira nodded and took the juice box. He felt a kiss to his cheek, causing him to blush harder. "Next week."


End file.
